


Mouthy & Smutty Yang

by Kiiratam



Series: BeeDSM [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom Blake Belladonna, F/F, Smut, Sub Yang Xiao Long, Use of switches & flogger, Yang is a brat, with regard to group sex/non-monogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake is feeling a little underappreciated. She's going to have to take steps to get Yang to pay attention. Yang will beveryhappy when she does.Takes place between volumes 2 and 3. (My BMBLB fic index)The non-explicit (still mature) version ishere.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: BeeDSM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541128
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Mouthy & Smutty Yang

"Hey, nice boots." Yang shifted on the floor of their room, trying to look around Blake and see the screen again.

  
Ignoring the simulated Grimm squishing going on behind her, Blake put her hands on her hips. "Yang, really?"

  
_I got all dressed up and you're just going to ignore me?_

  
Kicking her feet in the air, Yang squinted past her. Apparently looking between her legs at her game. "No, I mean it. They're really nice boots. Very... opaque."

  
_Ruby's gone. Weiss is gone. That unholy terror you call a dog is gone. All back on Patch for the weekend. And you're just going to spend the whole time playing videogames?_

  
Blake adjusted the fit of the ribbons on her forearms. "We had plans."

  
Yang still wasn't paying attention to her. "Well, yeah, but you took a long time getting ready. Let me just finish this level."

  
"And _how_ long is that going to take?"

  
Peering at the screen, Yang did some quick math. "Ummm... about three hundred more Grimm. Can you move? You're making it really hard to dodge the Nevermore feathers."

  
_This was ridiculous._

  
Blake stepped to the side, out of Yang's line of sight.

  
"Thanks." She kept murderizing Grimm. "Only two hundred and ninety-five left!"

  
 _I can do this._ Blake glanced over everything she had prepped, all laid out on her desk. Adjusted the fit of her corset, tugging it down a little bit. Yang hadn't even looked up at her.

  
_I go to all this effort - you're **going** to appreciate it._

  
"Two hundred and ninety!"

  
Blake lined up her aim, took a deep breath, and put the stiletto heel of her boot on Yang's shoulder. And put her weight on it.

  
"Ow ow ow-" Yang still had her hands on her scroll, but she was trying to curl away from Blake's boot. "-two eighty eight-" 

  
Leaning over, putting even more weight on her heel, Blake tangled her hand in Yang's hair, keeping her from squirming away. "You-"

  
"-two eighty five-"

  
Blake balled her fist, full of Yang's golden hair, pulling up. "-are going to pay attention to me."

  
"-two eighty three? I think?" Yang grinned up at her, violet eyes bright. "I can't see the screen."

  
"Good." Blake pushed Yang's head back down, and lifted her other leg, forcing Yang flat.

  
The sounds of combat raged on, Yang's avatar grunting as she got hit. Yang herself was just breathing heavily, face shoved into the carpet.

  
But her fingers were still clicking away at her scroll. Still fighting.

  
Blake would put a stop to _that_.

  
She shifted, kneeling on Yang's back, keeping her grip on her friend's hair. A snap of her wrist, and she had a loop of black ribbon in her hand, the rest of it still tied around her forearm. Yang lifted her thumb to switch buttons, and Blake looped her ribbon around it. And pulled.

  
Her fingers scrabbling at the underside of her scroll, Yang's hand was hauled back to her shoulder. A few quick loops around, and her arm was trussed up to look like a chicken wing.

  
The screen started pulsing red, and the low health klaxon started blaring.

  
Blake decided that letting Yang look now wouldn't hurt, and pulled her face up from the carpet. She gathered all of Yang's hair into a ponytail, getting it off of her neck. The ribbon still trailing around her wrist, Blake looped it once around Yang's neck.

  
Yang took a deep breath, and then Blake tugged on the ribbon, enjoying the contrast of black silk against Yang's skin. How it was tight enough to be taut, just starting to cut in...

  
"...two seventy nine..."

  
Letting go of Yang's hair, Blake reached out, prying her scroll free and putting it right under Yang' nose. Grabbed Yang's hand when she went for it, and pulled it into a mirror of her other arm. Blake looped her ribbon around that arm too, until she ran out of ribbon, the end knotted around her own wrist. She fisted that hand in Yang's hair, and shifted her knees to the floor.

  
_There. Much better._

  
_So why is her head bobbing...?_

  
"Two seventy eight-" Yang said, as she laboriously tapped out commands with the tip of her nose.

  
Rolling her eyes, Blake rose to a crouch, pulling back with her leash hand, and lifting Yang away from her scroll.

  
The game announced, in a gravelly voice, "You died..."

  
"Shoot." Yang tried to turn back to look at Blake, with fairly limited success. "I'm all yours."

  
Blake finished hauling her bound friend to her feet. "Yes, I know."

  
"Kind of feel like a bird." Yang flapped her arms. "Tweet-" She cut herself off when her arms reached the downstroke, tightening the ribbon around her neck. Blake pulled Yang back against herself, enjoying the look on her face.

  
"No, no, Yang, keep talking. What were you saying?" She steered Yang to the desk.

  
"Umm, just appreciating how, uh, artistic your work is."

  
Blake forced Yang's head down to the desk, pressing her cheek against the wood. Giving her a good look at all the options Blake had laid out.

  
"Oh, wow, you've got everything! Where did you even get a bullwhip?"

  
"Made it."

  
"You should make one for Weiss. Out of white leather or something. So she can literally crack the whip."

  
_At least she was on-topic now. Even if she was talking about Weiss._

  
Blake reached around Yang's waist and unhooked her skirt, letting it fall.

  
Yang wiggled her butt. "Oh, fun! Are you going to spank me now? Is that what we're doing?"

  
"Yes." She decided Yang could keep her white panties for now. And focused on her Aura.

  
"Cool. You know how much I like getting hit. I mean, that's literally my Semblance. It's basically my entire personality. Yup, there's nothing I love more than getting my ass beat." Yang looked back at her, as best as she could. "You going to start anytime soon?"

  
_Focus. Feel the energy in your centerline._

  
"Because it just kind of looks like you're mesmerized by my dragon buns. Which, I mean, fair. I guess you're more of an ass girl. Especially considering how nice yours is."

  
_I can't work like this._

  
Blake grabbed a ball gag from the desk.

  
"Oh, am I talking too much? Don't tell me I'm distracting you, I'm just trying to-"

  
"Shut. Up." Shoving the ball into Yang's mouth, Blake cinched the straps tight. "I'm going to break your Aura, and cover your gorgeous butt in welts, and you can lie there and drool."

  
Yang shivered, pressing back against her.

  
"You just love the idea of getting used, don't you?"

  
Eyes closed, Yang nodded.

  
"Maybe once I'm done with you, I'll see if anyone else wants a turn."

  
Yang forced a moan around the ball gag, grinding against the edge of the desk.

  
"Don't get too excited. I've got a lot of toys to try out first."

  
She opened her eyes, big and pleading. Blake reached for one of the willow switches.

  
"Let's see how many of these I can break on your ass."

  
Settling on the thickest one - not very whippy at all, just a little flexible - Blake made herself not extend her Aura over it. She didn't want this to go too fast. It was difficult, fighting her reflexes, but she hadn't formed any sort of attachment to the switch - she hadn't even cut it, just asked Velvet to get her a whole bundle.

  
Blake knew she could just ask - no, **tell** \- Yang to drop her Aura. But Yang had been a brat earlier, and Blake wanted to strip away another layer of her defenses. With Yang's dumb blonde mask on, she'd probably put up her Aura when Blake was about to penetrate her. And Blake, frankly, didn't want to deal with that particular frustration. **Again**.

  
So instead, she hefted the switch, finding the balance point, reminded herself that it was disposable, and she **wanted** to break it, and swung it, full-shouldered, at Yang's butt.

  
\- **snap** -

  
 _Pretty much what I expected._ Blake grabbed the next switch, the next thickest. She made three strokes, before -

  
\- **snap** -

  
Yang's hair was definitely looking brighter. She wiggled, not able to smile around the ball gag, but the look in her eyes was distinctly smug.

  
_She's planning something. **Such** a brat._

  
"I know that face. Don't think your Semblance is going to get you out of this." Blake pulled Yang up from the desk, her leash hand still tangled in Yang's glorious hair. She grabbed a new switch, and stepped to Yang's side. "Take a step back."

  
Yang's brow furrowed, as she tried to get ahead of Blake again. But she took a step back - right into the path of the switch. Yang flinched, shutting her eyes.

  
"Another." Another step, another blow. "Good girl. Again."

  
\- **snap** -

  
Blake ran the broken end of the switch across the curve of Yang's ass, and down the back of her leg, over her stocking. She tapped Yang's ankle. "Lift your foot."

  
She did, and Blake put the willow stub under her foot. "Back down."

  
Looking at her, still suspicious, Yang did. And shifted her foot a bit, trying to get comfortable, trying to get a good stance again. Blake pushed her back down to the desk, but now, instead of having her cheek pressed against the wood, her heavy breasts were sitting on the edge.

  
_Your Semblance gives you more strength, but strength doesn't do anything without leverage._

  
Grabbing another switch - this one was the first that actually felt whippy, not just flexible - Blake tore it through the air a few times. "Reconsidering?" She smiled sweetly at her girlfriend.

  
And swung the switch again, from the shoulder. And again. And again.

  
Yang's hair was starting to look like molten gold. Blake tugged on it - it still felt like hair, but she couldn't see distinct strands anymore. And Yang was trying to take advantage of her distraction, shifting her foot-

  
Blake set her stiletto heel on the top of Yang's foot. "Behave."

  
_She won't, at least not until she remembers how good it feels._

  
Two more strokes, and-

  
\- **snap** -

  
Blake pulled her chiming scroll out of her cleavage, and unrolled it. Opened a flashing notification. Grinning, set her scroll down in front of Yang. The notification filled the screen, in bright yellow and black. < **TEAM ALERT - Yang Xiao Long's AURA LEVELS CRITICAL** >

  
"I'm sure Weiss has noticed. You know how close she watches her scroll."

  
Blake's scroll chimed, and she tapped the message tab. And ground down with her heel a bit, to make sure Yang was paying attention.

  
< **Weiss 'Snow cones' Schnee** \- Is everything all right? Are you and Yang training?>

  
< **Me** \- Yes, I'm just whipping her butt.>

  
Yang rolled her eyes.

  
< **Weiss 'Snow cones' Schnee** \- Oh. Thanks for helping her train; she does seem to have trouble with evasive targets.>

  
< **Me** \- She does, doesn't she?>

  
Yang snorted in protest, looking up at Blake. 

  
"You do. We can work on it tomorrow."

  
< **Me** \- We'll just switch to grappling practice once her Aura goes down. Thanks for checking in!>

  
< **Weiss 'Snow cones' Schnee** \- I'll let Ruby know. She'll be proud of you two for training when she's away. I'll give Zwei kisses for you!>

  
"Ugh. Please don't." Closing her scroll, Blake stuffed it back into her cleavage. "Where were we?" She grabbed another switch, and ran the tip over the swell of Yang's butt. "Your Aura's going so fast. It's like you can't focus." Blake threw another blow into Yang's Aura. "Are you looking forward to getting hit?" Her Aura was visible now, a golden glow that matched her hair, spiderwebbed with cracks. Blake pressed down with her leash hand, forcing Yang's breasts against the desk's edge. Deep in her throat, Yang groaned, and Blake could see her ass tense and tighten. 

  
Laughing, Blake said, "You're such a masochist."

  
Yang nodded, even though the motion tightened the ribbon around her throat.

  
_I wonder..._

  
Bringing the switch in slowly, Blake laid its length across Yang's butt. She squirmed, trying to look back, the drool on her chin reflecting the light from her hair.

  
"Yang, I'm so happy you're my slut. I love it. I could pass you around a room of our friends, and the whole time, you'd be looking at **me** , wanting me to fuck you." Yang's hair was hot in her hands. "You're so beautiful like this. Bound, gagged, dripping..." She slid the switch lower, towards the top of Yang's legs, the knurls of the wood caressing the outside of her panties. "My slutty pussy."

  
With a moan, Yang shattered her own Aura.

  
 _Wow_.

  
"Good girl." Blake set about rewarding her friend, indulging her masochism. Not swinging from the shoulder anymore, but the wrist. Letting the tip of the switch raise bright red welts across the meat of Yang's ass. Careful, precise. She didn't want the tip to whip around and strike Yang's pussy. Blake had plans for that, and they didn't involve welts.

  
\- **snap** -

  
Blake held the broken willow switch in front of her eyes. _It's not supposed to do that once her Aura's down._ She shrugged and tossed the stub aside. _Yang just has an awesome butt. Mere wood can't stand up._ Blake grabbed another switch. _I wonder if I'm going to run out._

  
The pause was making Yang wiggle her butt, and moan more, with a needy, demanding tone. Or maybe that was just the way she kept glancing back.

  
Setting back to work, Blake switched to vertical strokes, pulling on Yang's hair to make her arch her back. She spaced out her blows a bit more, giving herself a bit of breathing room. Every time, Blake forgot how much work this actually was. Not that a bound, writhing Yang made it easy for Blake to catch her breath. But still, she explored a bit with the tip of the switch, stroking Yang's back through her blouse, the back of her legs through her stockings. And returning to Yang's butt, to crosshatch it with welts.

  
Blake made herself stop, and play a quick game of tic-tac-toe against herself in one of the grids. Yang made a protesting noise, shaking her butt to spoil Blake's game. Rolling her eyes, Blake administered a few strokes to settle Yang, and finished her game.

  
She won (and lost), but the important part was that she'd run out of space. Sure, Yang had unwelted ass, but the pattern Blake had left already was aesthetically pleasing, with a good use of negative space. She was sure Yang would compliment her on it later, when Yang was looking at herself in the mirror.

  
Tossing the switch back into the pile, Blake pulled back with her leash hand, lifting Yang's breasts from the edge of the desk. She'd left a small pool of drool on the desk, but the desk was varnished. It would be fine. Yang, though, had her eyes slightly glazed over.

  
_That won't do._

  
"Don't you go to sleep on me." Blake pulled Yang all the way to a standing position, holding her close enough to feel the heat from her welts. Yang whimpered as Blake's corset and panties brushed against her ass. "I've got so much left to do to you."

  
Blake couldn't see, not with Yang's bound arms in the way, but finding by blindly groping was more fun anyway. She ran a hand over the top of Yang's panties, teasing the edge a bit, letting Yang moan, and shove her butt back at Blake, then flinch away. Smiling, Blake went higher, catching the edge of Yang's blouse and searching for buttons. Finding the lowest, she undid it and slipped her hand under Yang's blouse, caressing her stomach. And then back to searching for buttons, slowly working her way higher until she felt the soft lace of Yang's bra.

  
_I wonder which one it is._

  
"Yang, were you a good girl? Did you match your bra and panties?"

  
She shifted from foot to foot, wavering her head back and forth in a way that was probably _supposed_ to be prevarication, but Blake just interpreted as, 'No, Blake, I just put on whatever because I'm just a dumb blonde, tee hee!' Or something like that.

  
Blake stepped to the side as she undid another button of Yang's blouse, and took a look. It was Yang's bright red bra, the one that she didn't actually have a pair of matching panties for. Which meant that either Yang had deliberately chosen not to match, or that she figured anything that pattern-matched was close enough.

  
Sliding back behind Yang - making her flinch and moan again - Blake sighed dramatically. And undid another button. "I guess they'll just have to come off."

  
Yang waggled her bound arms emphatically, shivering a bit as the ribbon tightened around her throat.

  
"I mean the panties."

  
Yang's knees wavered, and Blake grabbed onto her with both hands, just in case. That she'd grabbed one of Yang's breasts for support, Blake was sure was mere happenstance.

  
"But I do want to see these, too." Blake squeezed the boob she held, and changed the grip of her leash hand, holding onto the back of Yang's neck. Reaching out with her foot, she pulled the chair out, and turned Yang around and forced her into it. Yang's whimpering as her welted ass pressed against the plain wood of the chair was just - Blake let the sound shiver through her.

  
 _Focus_.

  
Grabbing the leather flogger from the desk, Blake traced the outline of Yang's face with the handle. "So pretty."

  
Yang's eyes brightened, and Blake was pretty sure that if it wasn't for the ball gag, she would have been grinning. As is, she just drooled a bit more, happily.

  
Using the end of the handle, Blake dug Yang's breasts out of her red bra. Had to remind herself to keep breathing, that she needed to stay in control of the situation.

  
 _Focus_.

  
She dangled the straps of the flogger close enough to tickle Yang's breasts. Looked deep into Yang's eyes, violet and wide. Bright with trust and love.

  
Blake blinked slowly at Yang.

  
 _I love you_.

  
She swatted Yang's breasts, making her shrink back into the chair, then recoil from the painful welts on her butt. Just in time to meet Blake's next stroke.

  
It was, Blake decided, a perverse form of ping pong. Played with beach balls, or something. Not that Yang's boobs were that big, but - _Moon and stars, I should not be getting this turned on by breasts. I can watch mine jiggle whenever I want!_

  
Which, apparently, was what Yang was watching, when her eyes were open, because her gaze was fixed on the top of Blake's corset.

  
Breathing heavily - not with effort - Blake set the flogger back down on the desk. She tilted Yang's head up at her, holding it in place with her leash hand, and swiped her other hand over Yang's mouth and chin, gathering all the spit and drool that had leaked out. And slapped the whole mess against Yang's tits, smearing it around, sliding from soft flesh to the hard nubs of her nipples, to the intricate lace.

  
_We are **so** going to have to do laundry after this._

  
Rolling her eyes at herself, Blake finished coating Yang's breasts, and wiped her hand off on her blouse. "It's a good look for you."

  
Yang tried to look down, but really only managed to drool on herself.

  
Blake pulled her scroll out again. "Here, smile."

  
Snorting, Yang looked up at the uncaring ceiling, then back at the camera of Blake's scroll.

  
Picking one of the better ones - from a range that ran from 'masturbatory fantasy' to 'I literally just came in my pants' - Blake flipped her scroll around and showed Yang. Who nodded, and bounced at Blake, shuddering a bit as she settled back down.

  
Tucking her scroll away, Blake smiled down at her girlfriend. "The panties are still going to have to come off. They _really_ don't match now." She looked closer. "Though I guess you are _trying_ to get them as wet."

  
Yang nodded, a pleading look in her eyes.

  
"Stand up for me. Can't get them off if you're sitting on them."

  
She got to her feet with indecent haste. _Very_ indecent, with her breasts bouncing.

  
Blake put both of her hands behind Yang's head. Taking the ribbon from her leash hand, she tied it to the ribbon on her other hand. And started wrapping the ribbon around Yang, circling around her to get it nicely positioned to hold her blouse out of the way, and tease her breasts more.

  
And crouched down in front of Yang, slowly dragged her panties down by the straps, keeping her contact to the outside of Yang's legs - away from both her welts and where she _very evidently_ wanted Blake to touch.

  
"Hold still."

  
Yang froze, made her breathing shallow. Waiting for Blake.

  
Blake slid Yang's panties lower, pulling them away from her soaking pussy.

  
Talking over Yang's deep-throated moans, Blake said, "You look great. All ready. Were you a good girl? Did you masturbate at all this week?"

  
Yang shook her head.

  
"Not even in the shower?"

  
Another head-shake.

  
"That's what I like. Saving all your orgasms for me." Blake smiled up at her girlfriend, helping her step out of her panties. "Maybe next week, I'll let you orgasm as much as you want. Or with whoever you want. So long as I'm there. Or you tell me about it." She dangled Yang's panties off of one finger. "Get double-teamed by Sun and Nora in the weight room. Do some tantric meditation with Ren. Seduce Pyrrha, and go fuck her in a utility closet. Give Jaune a handjob under the desk during class. Tell Coco you're looking for rough sex, and see what she does. Get gang-banged with Velvet. Whatever you can think of." Blake tossed Yang's panties into the hamper.

  
Looping her ribbon around Yang's waist, Blake maneuvered her back to the edge of the desk. "Lie back." There wasn't enough room for her, really, so Yang's hair was pressed up against the wall, and her hips were only just on the desk. Which worked great for what Blake had in mind. She lifted one of Yang's legs, pressing her calf back into her thigh, and started encircling it with her ribbon. Once that was secure, she repeated the process on the other side. "There you are. All pretty and bound." Blake grinned, in a fair imitation of Yang's pun smirk. "For pleasure." She brushed her fingertip along Yang's pussy lips.

  
Yang couldn't really _move_ , but she could still definitely _struggle_ , because she was writhing in Blake's ribbons, back arched, almost slipping off the desk, forcing frantic noises past her ball gag.

  
_Moon and stars, my life is complete. I think I just punned Yang to orgasm._

  
Blake let Yang's shivering subside - or at least diminish - just keeping her on the desk, supporting her legs. Looking over all the toys she still had on the desk. Trying to pick.

  
Yang looked at her, eyes shining, rocking her hips. Begging for more.

  
"What do you think, Yang?" Blake reached over her, grabbing two toys. "Red?" She brandished the knotted dildo. "Or Blue?" Blake waved the heavily ridged one. 

  
As Yang looked back and forth between potential instruments of her orgasms, the television started blaring out a cacophony of noises, chimes and buzzing, shimmering and the skirl of metal-

* * *

Blake reached out and shut her scroll's alarm off, sending a couple of books to the floor in the process. Unfortunately, that didn't do a thing to everyone else's alarms.

  
She sighed, opened her eyes, and got out of bed. Wanting to look through her scroll's recently taken photos, even though she _knew_ the pictures she wanted wouldn't be there. 

  
Weiss' alarm had been shut off, and she was already getting dressed. Ruby yelped and fell out of bed, scrabbling for her scroll.

  
_Stupid alarms. Stupid scrolls. Stupid early morning practice. Stupid not the weekend yet. Stupid waking up. Stupid morning._

  
Yang swung down next to her, poking her scroll off. "Morning." She yawned and stretched, doubling her arms behind her back and pushing her chest forward.

  
_...Then again, it wasn't **all** bad._


End file.
